I know it will be ok
by FAJones
Summary: Finnick's view on Johanna being a part of the 75th hunger games. I promise it is good, I just couldn't think of a good summary hoho enjoy


I sit on the district 4 living area, my knees pushed up to my chest. I have spent more than enough time in this room over the past 10 years, but never did I think I would be sat here as a Hunger Games Tribute. Only Snow could find some way to get me in here again, but I know that really the Quarter Quell isn't about me _Finnick Odair. _It's about the star-crossed lovers of district 12. The one and only girl on fire. Having me reapened was just an added bonus. I am only presuming Katniss and Peeta have been reapened, but the truth is, is that I haven't been able to watch the replays back yet. Knowing I will have to watch Annie get chosen and Mags taking volunteering in her place. Oh Annie, my poor sweet Annie. I didn't even get to say goodbye, to tell her that I love her because I won't be coming home. My whole purpose of these games is to protect Katniss. Protect her and nothing else. I and Mags had a quick de-briefing not too long ago. The rebellion, something that though seems unlikely I know will happen if Katniss wins, or if we manage to break her out.

I let out a sigh of defeat turning the remote in my hand. The flat screen opposite me comes to life. Ceaser's face on every single camera angel. He was one of the few things about the Capitol I could stand. I know he knows everything. He plays dumb for the cameras but _ey_, Ceaser is just as crafty as the next guy. I watch as the District 1 reaping begins. I cross my arms over my bare torso.

Gloss and Cashmere, the unstoppable brother sister duo are reapened from 1. I could have only expected them to be chosen. There looks are something like mine. Though nothing in comparison to myself. I know however they will not be easy to kill. They will undoubtedly lead the careers pack and once again become the ruthless killers they have always been.

Enobaria is picked for the female for 2, and unsurprisingly Brutus- A man I have never really liked- volunteers.

I feel my heart sink as Beete and Wiress become the tributes for 3. I have always been quite fond of the two of them. One thing for certain is that they will be part of the rebellion. Mags told me as much.

I turn my head away for my own districts. Hearing the Annie's helpless screams and Mags volunteering. My own reaping. I turn off my feelings. Like a switch I have used all these years I have been exploited.

I watch as the 5, 6 tributes stagger to the stage. Morphling users no doubt. In a way I envy them. How nothing matters to them. How they can carry on day to day like nothing is wrong.

The District 7 logo flashes across the screen, and I find myself tensing up. _Johanna. _I find myself searching the crowd for her face. I clasp my hands around themself, praying. Praying she isn't chosen as the female tribute. I close my eyes as I hear the paper being whisked from the bowl. I don't even realise I am holding my breath until the name is announced.

"JOHANNA MASON"

And at that moment, I let my humanity back in. I watch as she walks confidently to the stage. My hands begin shaking uncontrollably. I let the tears fall from my eyes. I feel my heart break thousands of times in my chest.

This is my fault. My fault. Of course Snow knew of my love for her. How she is maybe the only family besides from Annie and Mags I have left. I had let my guard down. Let myself believe that he would never know about our friendship. My heart fills my throat. I stand up in anger, in rage. I send my hand through the glass table. The shards of glass tearing at my knuckles. I throw the stone ornamented at the television, the glass falling like the tears on my face.

I hear the doors and the elevator open and I spin around. At once my anger diffuses. My hurt and guilt rise in my body. Johanna stands 20 yards away from me. Her hair scrapped back in a flawless bun. She looks from the destroyed living area to my hand to my face. She smiles sincerely.

"You should keep that for the arena Fin" She says sarcastically, but I hear the hurt in her voice.

"Jo, I'm... I'm sorry" I say.

"Hey" She says forcefully, closing the gap between us. She wraps her arms around my body, one of the only signs of affection she ever displays. I slot my head in her shoulder and let the tears fall. I hold her close until I feel my own shirt dampen. Johanna never cries.

My whole body tenses, and she pulls back looking as hard as ever.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Fin, it's the look of the draw" She says mockingly and I can't help but smile. "I'll be fine Fin. We just gotta save the girl and it will be fine."

I raise my eyebrow as she grins at me.

"Don't think you're the only one involved in the rebellions little plans Finnick" she says slapping my shoulder. "Come'n, let's get you cleaned up before the others arrive. You need to be on your best for Mr. Odair".

She walks off into the elevator and presses the button for the training centre. She looks up and see's that I haven't followed.

"Don't just stand there! And stop crying you big pussy" She shouts. I walk and stand beside her.

As the elevator makes its decline, I feel her fingers wrap around my own and squeeze ever so slightly. And for a moment I know it will be fine. I have Jo and she has me. We will be fine I know it.

As the doors slide open she dethatches herself from me, and punches me slightly in the arm.

"Let the games begin Jo" I say pushing her back.


End file.
